


Unrelenting Dissolution

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [11]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Domination, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Living Clothing, Loss of Control, Other, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Palutena knows nearly everything. She knows about Phazon, Dark Samus' origin, but she doesn't know much about the real Dark Samus. Her curiosity lands her in a sticky situation. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ah i love this concept so much tbh. what's better than two gals being pals, wearing each other's bodies?

Palutena ducked to one side, weaved through a grid of lasers and spikes, then skidded to a halt on a perfect, 10-yard-wide platform. The blinking lights were very distracting, but she knew her opponent would be seconds behind her. Just as she turned, and prepared her weapon, a burst of laser fire blasted her armour into pieces. She dove for the side of the platform, to get some cover. Another blast, and she was defeated. 

She let out a huff and set her controller down sharply. Her opponent seemed impassive. Dark Samus reached out a claw and shook Palutena’s hand. Palutena growled,

“I want a rematch.”

Dark Samus’ voice came crackling out of her suit, “No you don’t. You’re terrible.” She pressed her arm cannon to her face coquettishly. 

Palutena screamed, “That’s so rude!” and shoved Dark Samus. Instead of her hand impacting Dark Samus’ armour, she opened up the front of her chest, and caught Palutena’s hand between the armour plates.

“Sorry!” Palutena pulled at her hand, but it was stuck tight, “Uh, could you let me go?”

Dark Samus floated towards Palutena, which stuck her hand further inside. She felt something soft and wet inside, and tried to recoil. Dark Samus laughed,

“I thought we weren’t supposed to fight outside of the given arenas.”

“Ugh! Okay, okay! I get your point! Let me go!”

“Aren’t you curious?” Dark Samus’ visor shone. There was something stringy inside of her armour that was caressing Palutena’s hand.

Palutena rolled her eyes, “About what? About why you won’t get off me?”

“You could teleport away whenever you want.” Dark Samus stroked her face with a claw, “Instead, you’re gathering information.”

Palutena’s eye twitched, she had been found out. “Only because you won’t tell me anything!” She pouted, “Samus is just as tight-lipped about phazon.”

“Would you like to find out more?”

Dark Samus’ carapace crackled with blue energy. It opened up wide enough for Palutena to retrieve her hand, but she didn’t. There were red and blue tubes looping up and around the inside of her armour. Each tube had thin, nearly invisible filaments sifting through the blue goo that made up Dark Samus’ true body.

“What do these tubes connect to? Do you have blood?” Palutena touched one of the tubes, “Wait, it’s as hard as bone!” She followed them up with her hands, but couldn’t quite see where they lead. “Do you mind if I stick my head in?”

“Take your clothes off first. Let’s have fun with this.”

Palutena pulled out of her and smiled, “Wait, was this just a really roundabout way to get it on with me? You could’ve just asked!”

Dark Samus didn’t emote visibly, “You’re projecting. Clearly you’ve had the hots for me this entire time.”

“Oh har har.” Palutena motioned down her body, and all of her clothes vanished in pure, golden light. She definitely saw Dark Samus check her out. Dark Samus opened her armour further, and lifted the helmet to reveal three white eyes. “Those are from your time as metroid prime, right?” The gel body nodded. “Nice!” Palutena stepped into the boots. It felt like stepping into a pond filled with jello, but with an electric tinge that put her on edge. She brought her arms in. The filaments were stroking her whole body. It was beautiful torture, constantly aroused but unable to come. She felt the the gel congeal around her entire body. The armor sealed shut in front of her, and the helmet clicked into place above her. It was a tight fit. Dark Samus controlled every finger, each limb. She definitely wasn’t letting her relax in here. The gel sifted against her crotch and Palutena opened her mouth in pleasure. She tried to say something, but was completely silenced by the gel. All she could do was hold on for dear life.

She couldn’t do any research inside of Dark Samus. All of the pieces she saw earlier were either displaced or vanished to make room for her. Instead, she connected to Dark Samus with telepathy, and immediately shouted, ‘This is so intense! We have to do this again sometime!’

‘If I ever let you out.’ Palutena heard a chuckle from outside the suit. And a lot more voices. She blinked and looked through the visor. Dark Samus was floating in the battle lobby.

Palutena laughed, ‘Oh, we’re technically having sex in public, aren’t we?’

‘Correct.’

‘So it’s clear that you don’t need any of those “organs” I saw earlier, right?’ Palutena curled her toes as Dark Samus increased her gel’s speed, then sent ripples of electricity through her body, ‘Ah! If you want me to stop talking, just say the word! Sorry!’

‘Keep talking. I want to see you struggle.’

An excited shiver ran down Palutena’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so instead of just beating me 15 times in a row, dark samus actually beat my palutena 18 times in a row! yaaaay! so you're getting a lot more of this lol. i mean it was technically consensual so don't feel bad


	2. Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has lucario in it, if you want to skip the furry sex. although just as a spoiler i'm not discussing lucario's genitals, ever.

Lucario’s aura sphere whiffed Dark Samus. She responded by blasting it in the face and kicking it off the platform with her heel. Then she turned to charge her energy cannon. Palutena, still inside of her armour, could feel the electricity flow from around the armour, into her right arm. If she didn’t have a mouthful of Dark Samus’ goo, she would’ve gasped.

In a flash, Lucario leapt up, around the corner and grabbed Dark Samus. It smashed Dark Samus with its palm. Palutena could feel it through the armour. Dark Samus made a cushion of energy below her, and once she had a clear shot, she fired her arm cannon. Lucario launched into the sky and disappeared.

‘Nice! You’re a real crack shot.’

Dark Samus’ filaments tickled her gently, ‘Why don’t you try?’ Palutena found that she was moving Dark Samus’ body. She fired off a rocket and floated to the center of the stage.

Lucario re-appeared on the spawn platform, then dropped down and grabbed Palutena. She tried to move, but couldn’t even struggle. Lucario’s eyes were glowing red, and more power than it had ever demonstrated surged around it. It spoke into her mind,

‘I am fighting Dark Samus, not Palutena. Give control back.’

‘What?! How can you even tell?’

Dark Samus scoffed, mentally, ‘You sensed two auras, correct?’

‘Yes. And a high amount of sexual stimulation.’

‘Aha, it’s not what you think-’

‘What is the point of lying?’

‘Sorry. Do you want to take the reins again?’ Palutena’s control vanished, she was completely helpless again.

‘You can also send waves through surfaces with your palm strikes, correct?’

‘Yes.’

‘Would you like to assist?’ Dark Samus motioned a claw down her body. Lucario shrugged. Then it grabbed Dark Samus by the shoulder, and put a hand to her crotch.

‘Wait! You’re both ganging up on me?!’

Dark Samus’ gel massaged her, rubbed her nipples, and pressed her flush to their armour. Lucario sent vibrations through the suit, focused on Palutena’s crotch. She let out dozens of telepathic screams, struggled against her bonds, and orgasmed until it hurt.


	3. Stars Align

Lucario betrayed them. It launched them into the stratosphere, then won the match right after they had sex. Dark Samus fumed in the lobby, forming shapes with phazon and then tearing them apart. Palutena noticed someone else. Rosalina was tapping away at the battle selector, a futuristic tablet attached to the wall. Palutena floated their body behind her, and noticed that she was saving a replay. Rosalina turned to face the pair with a smile and a bright red blush. Palutena spoke,

“Hey, Rosalina! What part of the battle did you save a replay of?”

She stammered, “Oh, just the highlights!”

“Such as?” Palutena leaned from side to side to get a view of the tablet, but she already knew what Rosalina was hiding.

“There was one shot that looked great in retrospect, so I just needed to save that.”

Dark Samus spoke directly to Palutena, ‘Rosalina didn’t react to your voice. Does she have psychic powers?’

‘Yes, only telekinesis and other minor powers.’ Palutena smiled at Rosalina, ‘She could definitely tell that we were having sex, and she’s probably listening in right now.’

Rosalina blushed even more, she put a hand to her chest and said, “I… apologize, I didn’t intend to be a voyeur, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away. There’s no excuse for my actions.”

“No, it’s okay. Just ask next time.” Palutena winked, “And if you want to join, well. Dark Samus?”

Dark Samus held Rosalina’s face with her claw. ‘That’s acceptable.’ Rosalina leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't actually a kink i usually enjoy, it just fit very well in this situation. besides, i sort of implied that they'd have sex later, right?


	4. Spinning Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i probably did too much research into bayonetta for this but i least now i know who rodin is in case i have to write him

 

Dark Samus fired off five electrical bursts directly into Bayonetta. She launched into the sky.

‘She’s much slower than last time. Maybe she just wanted to take it easy?’

‘What are you talking about.’

‘Nevermind! You’ve been exploiting her weaknesses really well, keep it up!’

Dark Samus scoffed, ‘I’m no pet angel, Palutena. I don’t need tips.’

‘Right.’

‘What else do you know about her? Should we be wary of another Lucario?’

Bayonetta dropped down from the spawn platform. She shouted, “Ready for round two? I’ll be on top this time!”

‘No, she’s not psychic, just perceptive. If you were stimulating me, she might notice.’

Dark Samus loosed several rockets, then began charging up her arm cannon, ‘Would you like to test that theory?’ She purposely arced the energy through Palutena’s body, forcing her to writhe.

Bayonetta weaved through Dark Samus’ projectiles. Once she got within range, Dark Samus kicked her and blasted her with a full-force charge shot. Bayonetta let out a dramatic sigh and said, “Ooh, don’t worry, I like punishment.”

She lunged forward again, peppering Dark Samus with bullets. One of her kicks connected, and she began twisting through the air, surrounded by magical force. Dark Samus dodged out and grabbed Bayonetta with an electrical whip. She pulled Bayonetta close and pinched Palutena’s nipples with stiff filaments. Palutena squealed. Bayonetta pulled at the whip and whispered,

“Kinky.”

‘Kiss her for me.’

‘Huh?!’

Dark Samus opened her helmet just enough for Palutena’s lips. Bayonetta smiled,

“Is this your real face?”

Palutena kissed Bayonetta sloppily, mostly because Dark Samus was charging her arm cannon. The electricity surging through her was nearly unbearable. Bayonetta pulled off and spat,

“Nice trick, but that’s not good enough.”

Dark Samus fired her arm cannon, and Bayonetta dodged just in time. She stepped back, then something huge punched them into the air.

 

%%%

 

They came to back in the lobby. Bayonetta turned to shoot them a sultry smile.

“Do you only kiss people when you want to kill them?”

Dark Samus crackled, “Maybe I just thought you looked nice.”

“Come here, kitten.” Bayonetta spread her legs and motioned up her thigh, “How serious are you?”

Dark Samus teleported in between Bayonetta’s legs. She stroked Bayonetta’s right leg with her claw, and electrocuted her left leg with her arm cannon. Bayonetta sighed,

“Very serious. I always wondered what sort of creature you were, but I suppose you’re an animal just like the rest of us.”

Dark Samus cackled, and blue tendrils sprouted from the ground around them. She said, “Make no mistake. I derive no sexual pleasure from this. I simply enjoy controlling mortals.” The thick tendrils wrapped around Bayonetta’s legs, pulled her arms to the side, and caressed her face. “Do you accept my control?”

Bayonetta winked, “For now. Have your way with me, then I’ll have my way with you.”

“Excellent. Palutena, do you consent, too?”

Bayonetta blinked, “Palutena?”

Dark Samus’ armour opened and revealed Palutena, naked and dripping. She fell to the floor, gasped until air filled her lungs, and shrieked as Dark Samus’ tentacles lifted her into the air. Bayonetta laughed, “Devilish! How long have you been in there?”

“Hours.”

Dark Samus floated into the air, her tendrils rubbed all over the two, then attacked their crotches. Bayonetta’s tentacle hardened into an electric crystal, and disappeared past her clothes. She let out an involuntary cry and said, “Hoh! Did you know I could take that? Anyone else would’ve been split open!” Dark Samus forced it to vibrate until she was incoherent.

Palutena’s tentacles were far more delicate, the one in front of her crotch formed a gel bath. Palutena shifted her otherwise featureless groin into a penis, and Dark Samus milked it casually. In between moans, Palutena said,

“Don’t bully her the entire time!”

“She’s going to bully us right back.” Dark Samus shrugged. Later, during Bayonetta’s fourth orgasm, she drew the phazon tentacles back inside her and caught both of them in her arms. She leaned towards Bayonetta.

“Your turn.”

Bayonetta slid down Dark Samus’ body like she was a stripper pole, then grabbed her legs and pulled them. Dark Samus hit the ground hard, but she grabbed Palutena as she went down. Palutena shouted, “Agh! Why me!”

Dark Samus opened her armour and shoved Palutena back inside. The gel hit like an aggressive waterbed. Dark Samus said,

“I don’t have genitals of my own, so I’m borrowing Palutena’s. Make them whatever you like.”

Bayonetta pulled out a leather strap, “If I may make a request, how about something that can take my strap-on?”

“Sure!” Palutena couldn’t move her body, but she could still shapeshift. Her genitals transformed into a humanoid vagina.

Bayonetta pulled out a gun and stuck it on the end of her strap.

“Is that a gun?!”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i *literally* ran out of words just as she got out the strap. like it's actually a challenge, controversially.


	5. OVERTIME

Bayonetta’s heels clicked down the distant hallway. Dark Samus released her mental link with Palutena. Even for a pure phazon, deity-like entity like herself, that was too much stimulation. She opened her armour and released all locks on Palutena’s body.

“Trying to cool down? I don’t blame you!” Palutena giggled breathlessly, “I had no idea her gun was going to fire into me… We need to do that again.”

Dark Samus just nodded slightly. “I concur. But I do prefer you.”

“Aw, is that you admitting that you like me?” Palutena stroked Dark Samus’ internal organs, “Put our armour back together, let’s get out of here.”

“You want to stay inside?”

“Yes.” Palutena used a hand to start pulling some of Dark Samus’ armour back. Dark Samus helped, slowly, “I like being with you. I… “ Palutena laughed, “I might love you.”

Dark Samus’ nonexistant heart stopped for an instant. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh is that foreshadowing??? conflict??? i guess you'll have to wait until season 2! omg sequel hook lmao

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
